parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 3
Later on, the roof is drifting, the clocks are ticking and Geppetto is snoring loudly. Jiminy is not able to sleep, eventually he loses his patience. *Jiminy Cricket : QUIET!!! *The clocks stop ticking. *Jiminy Cricket : After all, enough's enough. *Jiminy is just about to go back to sleep, when he hears a strange sound coming from ouside. *Jiminy Cricket : Now, what's up? *A star from the sky comes down and a beautiful fairy appears in the room. *Jiminy Cricket : As I live and breathe, a fairy! Mmm, mmm! *Blue Fairy : Good Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri. You have all given so much happiness to others, you deserve to have your wish come true. *The Blue Fairy turns to Pinocchio. *Blue Fairy : Little puppet made of pine, wake. *The Blue Fairy waves her magic wand at Pinocchio and brings him to life. *Blue Fairy : The gift of life is thine. *Pinocchio rubs the fairy dust out of his eyes. *Jiminy Cricket : What they can't do these days. *Pinocchio : I can move, I can talk, I can walk! *Blue Fairy : Yes, Pinocchio. I've given you life. *Pinocchio : Why? *Blue Fairy : Because tonight, Geppetto, Anya, and Dimitri wished for a real boy. *Pinocchio : Am I a real boy? *Blue Fairy : No, Pinocchio. To make that wish come true will be entirely up to you. *Pinocchio : Up to me? *Blue Fairy : Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. *Pinocchio : A real boy! *Blue Fairy: You must learn to choose between right and wrong. *Pinocchio: Right and wrong? But how will I know? *Jiminy Cricket: How will he know. *Blue Fairy: Your conscience will tell you. *Pinocchio: What are conscience? *Jiminy Cricket: What are conscience! I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still small voice that people won't listen to That's just the trouble with the world today, you see? *Pinocchio: Are you my conscience? *Jiminy Cricket: Who, me? *Blue Fairy: Would you like to be Pinocchio's conscience? *Jiminy Cricket goes red in the face and blushes! *Blue Fairy : (Chuckling) Very well. What is your name? *Jiminy Cricket: Uh, oh, uh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. *Blue Fairy: Kneel, Mr Cricket. *Jiminy Cricket: Huh? No tricks now. *Blue Fairy: I dub you Pinocchio's conscience, lord high keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counsellor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket. *Jiminy Cricket: Well! Oh-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm. Say, that's pretty swell. Gee... thanks. But, uh, don't I get a badge or something? *Blue Fairy: Well, we'll see. *Jiminy Cricket: You mean maybe I will? *Blue Fairy: I shouldn't wonder. *Jiminy Cricket:Make it a gold one? *Blue Fairy: Maybe. Now, remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. *Jiminy Cricket: Goodbye, My lady. *Pinocchio: Goodbye! Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof